The IEEE 1394 bus defined in the document ‘IEEE Std 1394-1995 High Performance Bus, 1996 Aug. 30’ describes a serial bus for digital transmission allowing the connection of apparatuses also referred to as “nodes”.
HiperLAN/2 is a standard produced by the ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) within the framework of its BRAN (Broadband Radio Access Network) project. It defines a communication protocol between apparatuses on a wireless network.
The family of 802.11 standard defines a standard for communication over a wireless network standardized in the document ANSI/IEEE std 802.11-1999.
When one wishes to interconnect several IEEE 1394 buses with a bridge consisting of a wireless network, it is necessary to port the IEEE 1394 protocol over to the standard used by the wireless network. With this in mind, HiperLAN/2, specifies a convergence layer called IEEE 1394 SSCS (Service Specific Convergence Sublayer) in the document “Broadband Radio Access Networks (BRAN); HIPERLAN Type 2; Packet based convergence layer; Part 3: IEEE 1394 Service Specific Convergence Sublayer”, which allows the transport of IEEE 1394 data packets in HiperLAN/2 packets. On the other hand such a convergence layer is not standardized in the case of wireless networks operating according to the 802.11 standard, despite an attempt abandoned by the “1394 Trade Association”.